


Something New

by awwcoffeenooooo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x06, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, but not anything graphic by any means, literally my favorite trope, sort of smut, there’s are probably too many of these but whoops my hand slipped, these two lil warrior nerds I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwcoffeenooooo/pseuds/awwcoffeenooooo
Summary: Kissing Johnathan Byers is nothing like she expected.This is not to say that she's expected this. Quite honestly, up until their vodka-influenced revelations earlier, she'd been perfectly content right where she was. But then Murray had to go and open his mouth and, well . . . It had all hit her like a truck.She loved him.





	Something New

Kissing Johnathan Byers is nothing like she expected.

This is not to say that she's expected this. Quite honestly, up until their vodka-influenced revelations earlier, she'd been perfectly content right where she was. But then Murray had to go and open his mouth and, well . . . It had all hit her like a truck.

She loved him.

It was something of a shock because Nancy had always prided herself on not jumping after every little thing about a guy. But all at once it wasn't, because at last she finally had a name for this unspoken thing between them. And somehow, she really really liked that.

Love isn't what she expected it to be. Steve — she said she loved him. And she did, in a way. But it wasn't the same as Johnathan. Where she and Steve had been a high school romance based simply on hormones and crushes, Johnathan was like a quiet ache. He was a friend, above all else. And that somehow only drove their connection deeper, gave them a new understanding and basis.

But kissing him . . .

God, this isn't what she'd expected.

Maybe it's the vodka, but his lips are soft and send little tendrils of heat down to her toes, and set sparks through her veins. His hands cradle her carefully, a pleasant weight that make her feel safe and revered. And his mouth is still fresh with the mint of his toothpaste from earlier, which she can taste as she nips at his lip and cards her fingers through those locks of hair.

It's something so much more mature than she expected oh him — of them. It feels so _right_.

She not sure who instigates it. Maybe he gives her a nudge, maybe she pulls him with her, but either way they're falling through the doors and shutting them behind them and then she has him pushed up against the curtains.

It's the opposite of the books and magazines, with the girl being pressed against some object. But she can't care at this moment, not when she can feel the heat leeching from his body and through their nightclothes to her own skin. It sends a cascade of pleasant shivers down her spine.

They stay like that for a few moments, lips pressing against the other's, Nancy even so much as daring to slip her tongue between his teeth, before Johnathan seems to break. He gently guides her to the bed, his hands at her waist, and she knows he's suggesting without being pushy.

Nancy falls back, taking his hands with hers and pulling him atop her. His hips press into hers, and it draws a soft gasp from her and a hiss from him.

They're doing this, she foggily realizes. They're about to go all the way, to give over to their desires and see where it leads.

She pauses then, hands stilling where they are on either side of his neck. He gently pulls back from her to blink slowly, and she can't help but breathlessly giggle like a schoolgirl. His cheeks are flushed pink and his swollen lips glint in the faint light, his eyes like twin pools of the night sky.

Her hands trace down his chest, over the lean muscle she finds there, and down to the hem of his shirt. He inhales sharply, eyes never leaving hers, and she slides her fingers under the fabric.

Gently, she pulls it off him, and he bends to kiss her even as she tosses the piece off to the side.

They're about to start something new, and somehow she knows this isn't the time for words. Not yet, but soon.

 

* * *

 

 

She awakens to a faint light in the room. Sunlight, she knows. How early, she doesn't.

But it's all dimmed by the body in front of her. Johnathan, who's pulled his shirt back on in the night, holding her to him like she's fragile. An arm curls under her head like a pillow, and his other drapes across the dip of her hip and belly. Her own arms are curled up between them, loosely holding his shirt between her fingers.

She takes the time to watch the light play over the planes of his face. The curve of his lips that she'd kissed so many times last night. His steady warmth and sighing breaths.

A rush of affection comes over her, unbidden. It's so much that a flush rises to her cheeks, despite that there's no one to see or hear her thoughts.

Her hand moves to her waist to seek out his palm, and she takes it to thread her fingers with his. His hands are warm, even in sleep, and she smiles.

“Hey,”

Nancy’s eyes dart up to his, only to find he’s been watching her play gently with his fingers. She blushes, smiling to match his bashful grin.

Neither one says anything for a moment, simply sheepishly watching the other. Johnathan lets out a small laugh, looking back down to their entwined hands, and Nancy can’t help but do the same.

It only lasts a moment, as she can’t help but lean up to kiss him softly.

“Is it too early to say I love you?” she breathes once they pull apart, eyes steadily meeting his.

“Well, it is only eight,” he returns, jesting, and Nancy lets out a small laugh.

“You know what I mean,” she pushes him gently, and he kisses her gently in return.

He uses his free hand to toss her hair just a bit, smoothing his fingers through her tresses. “I love you too, if that makes any difference,”

Johnathan flushes immediately, and Nancy smiles. “It makes all the difference,”

* * *

 

They hold hands all of the way back to Hawkins, and somehow it’s all so nice. There’s the weight of everything they’ve just done for Barb, the weight of everything they’ve just done between themselves. But it will all work itself out, because they work together. They’re a team, before whatever _this_ is.

And somehow, she knows, whatever _this_ is, it’s going to be something magnificent.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not a fan of how poor Steve was treated, but like canon, I’m flossing over that. I have another idea for a fic dealing with that, but we’ll see how this is received first. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked or hated it . . . It’s my first time for this fandom, so let me know!


End file.
